


Monsters Under the Bed

by Petchricor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OC, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is just a normal teenager with a normal little sister named Amy. But all that normal life is about to change when Amy heads into the Slender forest, her sister following right behind. When Alice gives up her life to save her sister, giving her life to the monster within, what will become of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a bit of a coping mechanism after my first playthrough freaked me out so much, but it slowly turned into a full-out story. They'll be eight chapters total and yes, it was intended that way

It was ten o'clock at night, the sky was dark and the trees were looming, and Alice was stuck following her younger sister, Amy, through the Slender Woods. Alice couldn't shake off all the stories she had heard about this place, all the children missing and never seen again. The only reason she was here was because Amy had taken a bet for twenty dollars that she could go into the Slender Woods and come back out again, and Alice wasn't about to let her sister go in alone.

  
There were many legends and tales about the Slender Man. People said that he had razor sharp teeth longer than kitchen knives, his hands were knives, he was always wet with saliva, and he smelled more rotten then meat when you forgot to put it in the fridge. Alice wasn't always sure these stories were true, no one had seen the Slender Man and lived to tell the tale, but they still sent chills up her spine now and again.

  
But in every different version that Alice had heard in the life she had lived in Carlon there was one thing that stayed true to each one: he only ate children. People thirteen and over had always came out without even so much as a glance at the monster inside the woods, but every child twelve and under was never heard from again. It gave her the chills worse than anything she had ever heard before. There was something about children going missing that gave her the creeps.

  
Perhaps that's why she had followed her sister into the forest, she had just turned fourteen and her sister was only ten. So, maybe she hoped that because she had come along they wouldn't see the Slender Man. But as they crept deeper into the forest she started to feel that she was wrong, so very very wrong. Amy held the flashlight and shined it around the forest, her hands steadily pointing it to-and-fro. Amy was much braver then Alice and much more adventurous, even back when she was just a toddler. Alice could remember seeing her sister climbing tall trees just to show off to some of the boys.

  
"Come on, Amy, we've been in here for five minutes now, isn't that long enough? We should head back," Alice whispered, stepping a bit closer to her sister as they walked. Amy shook her head with a soft sigh.

  
"Five minutes, really? I want to be here longer than that, otherwise they wont give us anything," Amy argued in a very matter-of-fact fashion as they continued on through the forest, getting farther and farther away from the town and deeper into the forest. Alice found herself getting closer to her sister, shaking like crazy as they came to a gate. The fence it attached to went so far off that it was unseeable by the flashlight.

  
"Come on, we have to go," Alice said, tugging on her little sister's arm. Amy yanked it away and gave a mischievous smile before gently pushing the gate open and walking through. "Amy!" Alice was careful to keep her voice down as she walked slowly after her. "I don't like it here, we need to head back." Amy stopped walking and turned to look at Alice, shining the light on her so that they could clearly seen one another. Amy's black hair hung over her shoulders like a shadow and her blue eyes had the light bouncing off them so that they seemed to glow, she looked so much like their father, unlike Alice who had red hair and green eyes like their mother. Sometimes people didn't believe they were sisters.

  
"You're kidding, right? I'm not passing this up. Come on, don't you want to see him?" Amy said, talking about the creature like it was a little lost puppy she found lost on the street. She turned back around and kept walking. Alice trotted after her.  
"No, I don't want to see him! I don't even want to be here," Alice said, trying her best not to yell at her sister.

  
"Then why did you come stupid?" Amy said as she headed towards an abandoned truck. Alice groaned and jogged after her sister. She knew that she wasn't going to convince her to leave unless she forced her too and knowing her sister she was probably going to get a few bruises along the way. Alice started to mumbling complaints to herself as they continued on, only stopping when she bumped into Amy.

  
"Hey, what did you stop for?" Alice looked up and froze, her entire body going dead cold. There before her stood the tallest thing she had ever seen, it must have been well over seven feet, maybe even eight, and against what everyone else said he didn't have razor sharp teeth, sword hands, he was perfectly dry, and she was pretty sure he didn't smell like rotten flesh. In fact, she didn't really smell anything at the moment. There was a low hiss and Alice yanked on Amy's arm. "Run!" Amy turned around and ran right behind her sister, both straining their legs faster.

  
The reached the gate and both yanked on it, but no matter how much they pushed or pulled the gate that had been their way in wouldn't even budge. They looked at each other, both scared to death and neither one spoke, both knowing how sorry each other were. There was another hiss and they're heads whirled around to look at the noise, only to see the tall, lanky figure standing a good many feet away, but still in sight. They both bolted again as fast as they could, the flashlight bouncing around in Amy's hand.  
"Turn it off," Alice ordered. Amy looked up at her older sister with a look of horror covering her face. "Shut it off! He's probably following the light!" Alice yanked the light out of Amy's hands and shut it off. She grabbed her sister's hand and they kept on running through the forest, jumping away from trees that they couldn't see until they had nearly run into them. Alice tripped onto the ground with a loud grunt and stood up, searching for her sister's hand. "Amy? Amy where are you?"

  
"Here," Amy said and Alice reached out in that direction. Alice tensed at the feeling, confused. Amy's hands were ice cold and held her hand more loosely than she usually did. Without really thinking about it Alice had turned on the flashlight and aimed it in front of her. Across from her Amy was holding another hand and they stared at each other a short moment before slowly looking up to see a faceless figure looking down at them. Both girls shrieked and bolted away, Alice turning off the light once she had found Amy's hand, which was warm and had a stronger grip than the Slender Man.

  
"There has to be a away out of here," Alice said, more to herself than to Amy, who seemed to be struggling to keep up with her sister. There was a loud noise and a gust of wind made Alice's hair go in her face, once she had used her one hand to brush it out she realized that she was no longer holding Amy's hand. "Amy? Amy! Amy, where are you?!" Alice turned the flash light on and aimed it everywhere, trying to find her beloved younger sister. Then she heard a scream.

  
"Alice!" Without thought Alice bolted towards the noise, flashlight on as she ran faster than she ever had before, so fast that her legs felt like they might fall apart and she'd collapse. "Alice! Help me!" Alice found it in her to will her legs even faster. She wanted to tell Amy that she was on her way but she feared that the Slender Man would hear her and would flee with her sister. The light shown on the Slender Man and she saw him holding Amy high above the ground with tentacles that grew from his back.

  
"Amy!" Alice screamed as he neared them. The Slender Man looked over as Alice ran over and grabbed onto her sisters hand. With a powerful yank of both arms Alice pulled Amy down to the ground and held her behind her, holding both of her hands as she glared at the monster before her. He stepped closer and she flinched, but did not flee. She stared up at his blank, white face with fear in her eyes but also determination. The Slender Man took another step towards them and Alice panicked. "No, wait!" He stopped and his head tilted, as though he was listening. "If you let my sister go..." Alice thought a moment, her shoulder's sagged and her head hung. "I'll stay here, forever, until the day I die. Just please, let her go."

  
Amy moved as if she was about to question this but said not a word as Slender Man's head tilted back upright and it looked into the distance, as if mulling the thought over. Alice didn't know what this creature would do with her during her stay, make her a slave perhaps? But the thought of her sister dying at such a young age was more terrifying than whatever it could throw at her. With this concluded in her mind, Alice stood a little taller. The Slender Man's head twisted back towards her and he nodded slowly. He pointed in a direction then disappeared.

  
"Alice, what are you doing? You can't stay here forever!" Amy complained in a worried tone as Alice led her in the direction the Slender Man had pointed. "What will I tell the others? I'm never going to see you again! Please, don't do it! No! Let go, I'm not going and you can't make me!" Amy pulled on Alice's grip as she was dragged through the trees, but Alice's grip was too strong. Finally, after what seemed like painful hours, Amy stood in front of the gate they had entered through, with a snap of Slender Man's fingers it opened. "No, no! I'm not leaving without you! No!" Alice knelt down in front of her sister.

  
"Hey, Amy, look at me. Come on, look at me," Alice said in a calm tone. Slowly, Amy looked up at her big sister. "I'll be fine, ok? He only eats children, remember? And I'm a teenager now, I'll be all right, ok? And besides, you're fine all on your own." Amy's eyes were filled with liquid and she hugged her sister tight.

  
"But I don't want to be on my own, I want to be with you," Amy said, obviously holding back tears. Alice hugged her sister tightly and glanced up at the Slender Man, happy to see that he did not seem to mind their drawn-out farewell. He simply looked around him as if trying to give them a bit of privacy. Alice looked back at her sister and settled her hands on both her shoulders.

  
"Take care of Sam for me, ok?" Amy nodded and Alice kissed her forehead. "Now go, and don't worry about me." Amy nodded and Alice handed her the flashlight. "You need to find your way home, I'll be fine without it." Amy walked through the gate and it shut. Alice knelt down and their fingers entangled through the gate, the eldest sister smiled in encouragement. "Try not to trip and fall, ok? And pay attention in school, you're smart and you know it. And never, ever come back here." Amy nodded once more.  
"Goodbye," she murmured and Alice nodded, holding the smile on her face. Amy glanced up at the Slender Man and shakingly gave a glare. "Don't you dare hurt my sister, if I hear her scream I'm coming after you." Amy looked back at Alice, forcefully removed her hand from the gate and fled towards their hometown. Alice stood kneeling in front of the gate, tears welling up in her eyes as the flashlight faded in the distance until it was only a small dot amongst the trees. When finally the flashlight faded out of sight Alice fell onto the palms of both her hands and cried.

  
She expected the Slender Man to attack her, drag her away to a hidden place, or maybe even slit her throat because she wasn't all that worth it. But instead there was a small whooshing sound, followed by a gust of wind, and he was gone, leaving her to cry over her predicament. In one evening she had nearly lost her one and only sister, given up her life to a monster in the woods, and now she could never see her sister ever again. But even as she cried Alice couldn't help but wonder why he agreed and why he had allowed them to say goodbye. He was a monster wasn't he? That meant he was the bad guy, right?

  
Right...?


	2. A Day with Slendy

Alice woke up laying in the same spot she had been crying, right in front of the gate. She sighed and pushed herself up to her feet. She yawned and stared at the gate, heaving a very heavy sigh before turning around and facing the forest. In the sunshine of the morning the forest really seemed quite welcoming. The birds were singing and there were even some flowers growing that she hadn't noticed the night before. She stretched out her arms as she started to walk through the forest, ducking under some branches here and there and making a map in her head of the place.

It was fairly large, there were two trucks and a trailer, a large tunnel that echoed each of her steps, and there was a bit of forest that was completely cut down. It was a bit sad to see, although it was haunted by a monster this small bit of forest was quite pretty. She sighed and kept walking. There was a small bit of cross-walls that seemed oddly out of place but she decided not to commented on it. There was a huge rock that she found interesting and wondering if climbing it would be a good idea, but after a few failed attempted she decided that maybe another day would work better. There was also a Silo and as she followed the path she found rows of rusted tankers and a huge building to the left of that.

Fairly large indeed. As she approached the building she was surprised to find the Slender Man sitting on the ground by one of the doors in the shade. He seemed to be playing with something in his hands as he sat there in the shade, minding his own business really. Alice took a deep breath and slowly walked over, the minute she came under ten feet his head jerked up and she froze, not sure what he might do, but he just sat there and looked at her with his faceless head. She took another deep breath and walked closer to him, but wouldn't come any closer than five feet.

"Wh-why don't you come out of the shade?" she asked, trying not to sound to nervous even though she knew that she had failed horribly. Slender Man's response was to put one finger into the light, instantly it started to smoke and sizzle, and he pulled it back instantly. "Oh, I see. Thin skin then?" He nodded and went back to playing with whatever it was he had in his hands. Alice was curious and wanted to know what he was playing with, but didn't want to bother him. A bird flew overhead and she looked up. "Hey, a mocking-AH!" She lept back as a tentacle lashed out into the air, grabbed the bird, and was pulled into Slender Man's back, where a crunching noise sounded. "That was that most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

As Alice walked away she could have sworn she heard him laughing at her, but she doubted it. She walked through the forest for a long time, thinking of different ways to occupy the day. After finding a good tree to climb up and sit in she started to go over her times-tables for a good long while until she had them stuck in her head with a little song tune she had invented for them. Once that got boring she started reciting different things she had learned in history class, but having that be her least favorite subject she finally moved on to spelling, after that Grammar, and so on and so forth.

Once finished with her schooling it was past noon and she was starting to get hungry. She sighed, having not thought of that in the least. She hopped out of the tree and walked through the forest, looking for something she could use as food or as something to get food. After going around in circles for about thirty minutes she went back to where she had seen the Slender Man, sitting in the sun a few feet away from him and staring at the ground. She jumped as a bird screeched in surprise but wished that she could do such a thing, getting food was going to be very hard for her.

There was a soft growl and Alice slowly looked up, surprised to see a large bird being held out on one of the Slender Man's tentacles. Alice hesitated but slowly reached her hand out, trying to stop it from shaking so badly. When she finally got a hold on the bird the tentacle retracted, making Alice jump in surprise. She stared at the Slender Man and he stared back, neither one speaking for a very long time. Alice slowly stood and gave him an awkward, and quite obviously nervous, smile.

"Thanks, Slender," she said and walked away in search for a way to cook it, not knowing the confusion she left him in. After finding some wood she figured it was time to put those lessons her father had always given her to the test as she rubbed the wood together, just because she was going to live the rest of her life in the forest now didn't mean that she was going to be an animal. Her food was going to be gutted, cleaned, and cooked. Though in this particular case plucking would also be necessary. After the fire was all started she gutted the bird, plucked it, and cleaned it in a small puddle she found. Once all cooked and ready to go, Alice ate it.

She looked up to see the sun had moved a bit, so that probably took about and hour or so. She sighed and stood up. She still had about half a day to go before evening came. She shuddered at the awful thought of being here at night with that thing. She sighed and kept on walking at a slow pace, kicking rocks here and there when she felt like it, until she found herself kicking a small notepad with a pencil being held inside the rings. She walked over to it slowly and picked it up, wiping off all the dirt and opening it. Nothing was written in it except on the very first page were in bold letters it read

_SLENDER OBSERVATIONS_

 

She hummed in thought and took out the pencil, looking it over in a musing way. Perhaps she could write in this her findings on the Slender Man, maybe even draw a few pictures and write down her thoughts. It not only would help her keep her sanity but it would give her something to do as well. She shrugged a bit and walked around, trying to find a sharp rock. In the end she found an old spearhead in a river (not in the actual map) that she could use to keep her pencil sharpened. She smiled and opened the notebook, wiping bits of dirt off of the second page.

She put the pencil in the rings of the notebook and put the notebook in her mouth as she climbed up a tree as quickly as she could, the perfect spot to watch the Slender Man as he hid in the shade for the rest of the day. She quietly pulled out the pencil and opened the notebook to the first page. She paused in thought before turning it again and wrote about why he didn't go out during the day, then turned it back.

She glanced over at him and hummed in thought before sketching on the paper before her. It started out as an oval head then came the neck, and after adding long arms, skinny torso, long legs, and plenty of tentacles she ended up with a rough drawing of the creature before her. She glanced back over at him and was happy to see that he hadn't yet noticed her. She chuckled a bit herself as he looked around curiously, as if waiting for something to happen. She tilted her head as she looked at him. It must be terribly boring during the day, having nothing to do but sit there and wait for nighttime to come. Something they shared in common now.

She turned back to her sketch and couldn't help but smile a little at how silly he looked. Such long fingers he had and no face, it was funny almost. When she first saw him she couldn't help but be terrified of the sight, but now all she could think about was how odd it looked. She chuckled at the thought and turned back to look at him. His head turned frantically for a moment before resuming to its old pattern. She hummed in thought and tapped the pencil to her chin, tilting her head as he looked around again as before.

Out of curiosity she clicked her tongue, only to find that he did the same thing. Maybe he could hear her but couldn't tell where she was. She smiled and kept herself from laughing, he looked like a lost puppy when he turned his head like that, all he needed was perked up ears. The image of the monster with big fuzzy ears perked up in curiosity struck Alice funny and she snorted in amusement. She covered her mouth and snickered for a few moments. When she looked up three tentacles were right in front of her.

"What the hell?!" she fell backwards in surprise and grunted in pain as she hit the ground. From the other side she heard the oddest noise ever. It sounded like someone laughing, choking and growling all at once. Like a dying cow. Alice got to her feet and looked around the tree at the Slender Man. His head was leaned back and his shoulders were shaking, it seemed that the noise was coming from him and it also appeared that the noise was him laughing at her. She opened her notebook and wrote down:  
Sense of humor?

She closed the notebook and turned back to look at him, jumping a little as he looked straight at her. Alice gave a funny smile before running off at top speed, snickering lightly to herself at the image of him with ears still fresh inside her head. She kept walking until she found a very odd looking tree that was almost shaped like an odd hand. Alice hummed in thought and put her notebook in her mouth again. She grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and pulled herself up until she reached the branches. She paused once she grabbed onto a branch and looked over to the west to see the sun setting.

She sighed and continued to climb. Perhaps this tree would keep her safe for the night. Upon reaching the top she leaned up against one of the tree limbs and looked around at the ground, searching for the Slender Man below her. She glanced back at the sunset and sat up straight to see it clearly. She shivered in the night cold and rubbed her arms for warmth. There was a low growl and she looked down, jumping a little at the sight of a pure white face.

"Um, hello. Lovely evening, isn't it?" Alice said with a forced smile. As the Slender Man continued to stare at her Alice got more and more uncomfortable and started to shrink back a little in the hope that he might leave, but he didn't. He stood there and looked up at her for what seemed like forever, then she blinked and he was gone. She sat up straight again and looked around frantically, wondering where he went. "Huh, weird." She shrugged and lay down on the branch, grumbling about how uncomfortable this was. "It's gonna be a long rest of my life. Whoa!" Alice clung tightly to her branch as she twisted around it and hung completely upside-down. "Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!"

Alice reached over and tried to pull herself back over to sit the right way on the branch but it seemed to only worsen her predicament. She cursed at what had happened and didn't know why she hadn't paid closer attention. She should have know lying like that would make her fall over the wrong way! She cursed loudly and tried again to pull herself up, yelping as her right arm fell from the branch and started to make her left arm loosen. She cursed again and brought her right arm back up to latch on. A low growling noise made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end and she tried to get back up again in a frantic matter. As if the height wasn't bad enough now she had to worry about Slender attacking her.

"This has turned out to be a fantastic evening," she grumbled in frustration as she failed yet again to hoist herself up. She yelped in fear and surprise as her right arm gave way yet again. "Goddamn it!" She went to grab back on but only managed to get her left arm loose. The whole world seemed to go in slow motion for the few moments it took for her left arm to loose its grip and her legs to give way. Alice screeched as she fell towards the ground, squeezing her eyes shut from the fear of the cold, hard ground waiting below her.

Alice felt like the falling took just about forever, as if the entire world slowed down just for her to relive how stupid she had been not to be paying attention, but when she finally did stop she didn't fall into a bush or onto a rock or even just on the dirt path below the tree and instead found herself caught before she hit the ground. Alice's eyes shot open and she screamed at the sight before her, the blank face looking down at her as the Slender Man held her a few feet above ground. Alice fell to the ground with a soft thump and scurried away from the monster before her until she backed up against the tree.

Her breathing was completely uneven, her heart was in her throat, her back hurt from her fall, and why the hell wouldn't he stop staring at her! Alice gulped and backed up until her back was flat against the tree. He wasn't moving and he kept looking at her and it was making Alice feel like a mouse caught in the corner by a cat, something that she used to laugh at but would no longer. They stayed there for a longest time, just looking at each other. Alice didn't know how long this lasted nor did she know when he left, because after sitting there for so long her tiredness finally made her pass out, unknown to what Slender was going to do with her.

... **Slender's POV**

He stood there watching her as she stared up at him, terror in her dark green eyes as she did so. She was shorter than some of the other teens he had seen enter his forest and much different in how she carried herself. Earlier in the day she didn't seem scared of him at all, she even laughed at something and smiled before she had run off. When evening had come he went out looking for her to make sure that she hadn't gone back on her promise and left the forest. After finding her hiding in the odd tree he stared at her a long moment before leaving.

She seemed like a good kid, kind and obviously had a good heart after what she did to save her sister, and he respected that even if only a little. Though Slender's thoughts had been interrupted by Alice's yelp. He teleported towards her only to find her grasping for dear life to a branch and she was upside-down. It had only taken one slip up for her to completely lose her grip and fall straight towards the ground. Without even thinking about it Slender teleported under her and caught her before she hit the ground. For a moment she just sat there with her eyes squeezed shut in terror from the fall, but once her eyes opened she screamed and scrambled away from him until her back hit the tree.

That's how he got here, looking down at her big green eyes filled with fear of him as she shivered from the cold of the night. He had almost forgotten that humans were not good with cold temperature and knew that if the nights got too cold she may die from the harsh conditions. As his thoughts raced through different things he knew about humans and their weaknesses he started to see her eyes droop every so often until they completely closed and her breathing evened out as she s still shivered in her sleep. She looked so peaceful in slumber. He sighed lightly and stepped towards her.

Was he really going to do this? Here, now and so soon? Yes, he was.

His tentacles reached down his arms and towards his sleeves, slowly taking off his jacket and putting it in his hand. He walked closer too her and knelt down, looking at her a long moment before draping his jacket over her. She mumbled and stirred a bit at the action but did not wake. Slender stood and his head turned as he heard the gate creak opened. He let out a low growl and teleported towards the new child, leaving Alice wrapped up in his jacket for the night.  



	3. Companion

He didn't know why he had let her stay, she just seemed to desprite to save her sister that he took a bit of pity on her. It might also have to do with the fact that he was bored all the time and perhaps this young girl could bring some entertainment for him. Her first day there he had a chance to scare her and she didn't even seem to overly bothered by it, which was interesting. She seemed to be able to entertain herself well enough on her own and only needed a little help in getting food and such, she knew how to cook it obviously. And she wasn't nosey...

Perhaps this was a good idea after all.

**... Alice's POV**

 

Alice's eyes slowly opened and she yawned a bit before stretching her arms. She paused and looked down at the black jacket that had once been covering her arms. She blinked in confusion. She had obviously passed out but why was the Slender's jacket draped over her? She didn't remember ever taking it or-oh shit. Alice took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly stood, picking up the jacket and brushing off some of the dirt. She looked up at the sky to see it was another sunny day before folding the jacket over her arms and slowly walking towards the building again.

And there he sat just like he had been the day before, messing around with something in his hands and staring at it in silence. He looked different without his jacket, almost a bit more relaxed than before and almost a bit more approachable. Alice took a deep breath and walked over. Just as before his head raised and he looked over at her, making her jump and stop walking for a moment before she came closer. She cleared her throat awkwardly and came closer than before, holding out the jacket.

"Thanks," she murmured. She jumped and took a step back as a tentacle yanked the jacket out of her hand and he put it back on. He glanced up at her a moment before going back to whatever it was he had been doing before. She opened her mouth to ask but decided against it and simply walked away. She sighed and continued through the forest, not knowing what to do. She could do what she did yesterday and do schoolwork until she became hungry and would hope that Slender would get her food again or she'd find it herself. Maybe there were fish in the stream. She stopped walking and looked up with a heavy sigh. "I'm stuck here. And I can never leave."

She looked down at the ground and clenched her teeth. She took a deep breath, held her head up, and continued on her way. The situation was dire but that was no reason to have a mental breakdown, even if she did feel like it would make her feel better. She sighed and climbed up that strange tree again. Once at the top and looked over towards the town and gave a funny smile. She could hear the school bell ringing and knew that everyone was getting on with their day as always, something she would never take part in ever again. She sighed softly.

"Making yourself depressed isn't helping anything," she muttered. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Brilliant, the madness is setting in early." Alice huffed and slowly climbed down the tree until she felt the ground on her feet again. She sighed. What was she going to do? She could go over her studies again, but if she had to recite her time tables every day she would probably go insane, math was her least favorite subject and school was torture. She could take some more notes on Slender, but she'd have to find a way to observe him without him knowing. And he seemed to hear everything in the woods so that would be hard.

Wait, maybe that was something she could write down! She grabbed her notebook and flipped it open before writing down hears everything? along with a little sketch of him looking around trying to find her, head swiveling from side to side. It was sloppy but she would have plenty of time to work on her sketches once she found some scrap paper to practice on.

After she jotted down her observation Alice started walking through the woods, letting her thoughts wonder. It was so pretty here during the day. If it weren't for the fact that Slender roamed freely at night she might've actually liked it here. The sun was bright, the trees were tall, the flowers were in bloom, and it was very peaceful. As she thought about Slender she couldn't help but wonder how long he had been here and why he never seemed to leave. Was something keeping him here or did he just like this place? And that lead to another question, how many children had walked into this forest only to never be seen again? She shuddered at the thought. Something told her she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

She began to hum a light tune while she walked in an effort to make herself feel better. It was Amy's favorite song. Though it probably should have filled her heart with that ache that came with the thoughts of the beloved sister she would never see again, she found that it actually lifted her spirits. She may be stuck here but Amy would have her entire life ahead of her to enjoy. At least Alice had that much to comfort her. Alice smiled as she continued to hum at the thought. She may have doomed herself but she saved her sister and that was something she could be proud of.

Alice stopped and blinked. How much time had she spent wondering aimlessly through the woods? She looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes against the sun, and was surprised to see that the sun was already starting to near the horizon. Fantastic. Not only was it going to be dark soon, which she desperately wanted to avoid, but she had been so lost in thought that she had completely forgotten to find something to eat. As she thought this her stomach growled. She groaned and looked around frantically, now what was she to do?

She sighed and kept on walking through the forest. She headed towards where the odd tree she had spent the night in before was. She stopped in an instant though as she heard running footsteps. She turned to face who was coming up behind her and shrieked as a flying knife made contact with her right shoulder. She gasped and her left hand wrapped around it, wincing as she tried to pull it out. She looked up as a bushes rustled and a boy around about ten or so walked out, he looked very surprised.  
"Oh my goodness! Are you all right? I'm sorry, I thought you were the monster they talk about," he said to her, slowly walking over. Alice backed away and put her right hand up, making the boy stop in his tracks curiously.

"No, don't come any closer. Listen, you have to leave, right now, before he comes and gets you. He exists ok? I've seen him, now you have to leave," Alice persisted. The boy blinked in confusion and walked closer. "No, you have to go, now! Please, don't endanger yourself more!" The boy stopped walking and both were still in the silence, but then...

_SNAP!_

 

"Go!" the boy turned around and bolted, going as fast as he could. Something sped passed Alice and sent her flying to the ground, holding her hands out to brace herself. As she hit the ground her shoulder jumped and the knife dug deeper into her flesh, making her squeak in pain. She looked up as she heard the little boy scream. She winced and looked away from the direction he had run in. She couldn't stomach the idea of him eating children. Alice stood up and gently wiped herself off, looking over at the knife yet again.

Alice sighed and jumped as another whooshing noise sounded. She froze and looked around her frantically. He was coming for her, she just knew it! She heard the static in her ears and tensed before slowly turning around and seeing him there. She gasped and stumbled back, wincing as the knife shifted. She slowly looked up at the Slender Man as he inched closer towards her, but stopped when she stepped back.

"What do you want...?" The second she finished speaking Slender bolted forward towards her. Alice screamed, squeezed her eyes shut, stumbled back, and all went black.

**Slender's POV**

 

He hurt her. That stupid little boy hurt his human! Slender snarled from the shadows as Alice backed away from him, her voice low and high pitched, meaning fear and worry. The boy came closer and put his hands out, Alice still backed away. Slender hissed and took a step forward, his head held low and his fists taunt. Alice spoke again, fear still in her voice and this time the boy stopped, and both stared. Slender took another step forward.

_SNAP!_

 

"Go!" The boy ran away now into the trees. Slender growled and zipped for him as fast as he could, accidentally knocking Alice over in the proccess. He cursed himself lightly for the action as he appeared in front of the boy, who screamed in his presence. Slender hissed and wrapped his tentacles around the boy, silencing him instantly. With one swift motion the boy was yanking into his back and devoured. Slender turned towards Alice as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes, the knife still stuck in her shoulder.

Slender bolted over to her and Alice tensed. Slender tilted his head lightly at the action, he hadn't seen something to simple and yet it spoke volumes to him. She was scared, that much was clear as she looked around frantically with her pupils large. Slender stepped forward and Alice whirled around to face him, she gasped and backed away from him, wincing in pain. Slender came closer to her, but stopped. She was backing away from him, that meant fear. Pure terror.

"What do you want...?" Slender bolted forward and Alice screamed, her eyes squeezed shut as she stumbled back, tripping over a rock and hitting her head. Then she lay still, perfectly still. Slender stood over her and looked down, did he kill her? Slender panicked a little inside. He killed her, didn't he? The girl was dead! Slender's tentacles slowly wrapped around her and lifted her up until he held her in his long arms.

He relaxed as he heard her breathing, at least he knew that she was alive. Gently his tentacles reached around and yanked the sharp metal out of her shoulder that the boy had thrown at her, she winced and stirred but didn't wake. That's right, humans needed to sleep didn't they? Their bodies needed rest to be able to function. He'd have to remember that.

Trying not to move to fast so that he wouldn't drop her Slender took her to the small building that he had in his little part of the forest. There he set her on the floor, through her shoulder was bleeding and that needed to stop. He carefully ripped a part of his shirt off and wrapped her around her shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding. He sighed lightly. She was all he had, his only companion. He took his jacket off and laid it across her shoulders. His head shot up at the sound of the gate, and he was gone once again.


End file.
